


fact of the day

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Asexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marsupial Lions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “I’ve got a fact for you, though,” Dean says, looking down and turning curiously pink. “I, uh. Haven’t dated anyone since I figured out I was ace.”





	fact of the day

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly took some liberties with this anon prompt: _dean sending asexual cas cute texts/memes while he’s at work, and cas always responding even though he isn’t supposed to have his phone on the job. one cas comes home he just plops into bed with dean._
> 
> thanks to [wingsandimpalas](http://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com)

**Dean:** FOTD: The marsupial lion was not an actual lion but a carnivorous marsupial almost as big as a lion. Look at this motherfucker   
**Dean:** [several images of marsupial lions]   
**Dean:** MEAT EATING MARSUPIAL CAS 

**Cas:** I’m working.    
**Cas:** But you’re right, marsupials are not to be trusted. 

 

**Dean:** FOTD: Sperm whales only have teeth on the bottom and holes for them to fit in on top. Easier to catch slimy squid that way

**Cas:** Despite their size, giant squid only weigh 200lbs. The tentacles are very lightweight. 

**Dean:** Is looking up giant squid on wikipedia part of this so-called “job” you’re always talking about? 

**Cas:** No comment. 

 

**Dean:** [image of man holding hand-made sign reading “Gay Sex Prevents Abortion… Suck a Cock for Jesus.”]

**Cas:** You are so crass. 

**Dean:** Want to hang out this weekend? 

**Cas:** Not if you keep sending me stuff like this. 

**Dean:** We’ll see

 

**Dean:** I’m not sure how to sum this up into a fact of the day, but check out these bi poly eagles    
**Dean:** [ [ link: ](https://www.audubon.org/news/a-rare-bald-eagle-trio-two-dads-and-mom-captivates-webcam-fans) “A Rare Bald Eagle Trio—Two Dads and a Mom—Captivates Webcam Fans”]

**Cas:** I’m working, but this is the kind of content I’m friends with you for.

**Dean:** [image of Nerds candy rope and text: “If you’re not using nerd ropes as anal beads and eating them out of her ass, what the fuck are you doing?”]

**Cas:** We’re no longer friends. 

 

**Dean:** FOTD: You can’t trust anything you learned about dinosaurs from Jurassic Park. Crichton took a LOT of artistic liberties. And Spielberg even more. 

**Cas:** Can I trust anything I learned about chaos theory? 

**Dean:** If Jeff Goldblum said it, it must be true. 

 

**Dean:** This is great   
**Dean:** [ [ link: ](https://www.npr.org/sections/health-shots/2018/09/20/648788149/octopuses-get-strangely-cuddly-on-the-mood-drug-ecstasy) “Octopuses Get Strangely Cuddly On The Mood Drug Ecstasy”]

**Cas:** I have never seen a more intriguing headline and will discuss when I’m done working. 

**Dean:** We both know you don’t work as hard as you pretend 

**Cas:** Are you coming over tonight? 

**Dean:** You come here, I’ll cook   
**Dean:** [image reading “People bitch about my fanny pack during sex until they realize that these snacks are for both of us.”]

 

Is this flirting? Could someone as handsome as Dean be  _ flirting  _ with Cas? He thinks about asking Meg, but he won’t be able to trust anything she says with the laughter he’ll hear in her voice. Either way, he spends a long time trying to figure out what to wear and then feels stupid for it. 

As soon as the door opens, the smell of garlic and herbs wafts out, but Cas is immediately distracted by Dean, tall and broad and smiling. They’ve only seen each other in person a few times, and Cas had been working to convince himself that there’s no way Dean is as gorgeous as he remembers. 

“Hey,” Dean says.

“I brought beer,” Cas says, holding it up. 

Dean takes it out of his hand, and swings his arm around Cas’s shoulders for a quick hug. Cas is so surprised that it’s over before he can react. But now he knows that Dean is warm, and strong, and that his shampoo smells like pomegranates. 

“Lasagna’s in the oven,” Dean says over his shoulder as Cas follows him to the kitchen. He pulls two beers out and puts the rest in the fridge, uses a bottle opener stuck on the side to pop the tops. Cas just stares at him, his hands, his arms, the point of his elbow. 

He takes the first sip of his beer on auto-pilot. Dean leans his hip on the counter, smiles again. “How was work?” 

“Oh,” Cas says, realizing he’s awkwardly silent. “I’m being weird, I’m sorry —” 

“Don’t apologize,” Dean says, giving him a lopsided smile. “I like your weird.” 

“I’m more awkward in person.” 

“Me too,” Dean says. “No gross memes to hide behind.” 

Cas laughs. “I assumed you’d print some out to show me at inopportune moments.” 

“That’s a pretty good idea for next time.” 

Dean grins at him and Cas’s stomach fills with a kaleidoscope of dizzying butterflies. For the first time in his life, it’s not followed by the anxiety of the impending coming out. He already knows Dean is like him. 

“I’ve got a fact for you, though,” Dean says, looking down and turning curiously pink. “I, uh. Haven’t dated anyone since I figured out I was ace.” 

It’s something that’s discussed at length on the forum. Dean already knows all about Cas’s pathetic attempts at dating, before and after finding a name for something he’d always thought meant he was broken. “There’s no rush,” Cas says. “Or pressure. Or — anything. You should do what you feel comfortable with. Anyone worth dating would understand.” 

Dean sets his beer aside and squares his shoulders. “I want to take  _ you  _ on a date.” 

Cas looks around. The oven hot with dinner Dean has made him, the living room over-tidy, Dean wearing a burgundy button-up with perfectly coiffed hair. “It seems like we might be on a date right now.” 

Dean takes a half-step closer, his smile is radiant. “If I remember correctly, you like kissing.”

“I do,” Cas says, heart pounding. 

“Would you like one now?” 

“Yes.” 

Another half-step, and Dean cradles Cas’s face in his hand before pressing his lips to Cas’s. It’s soft and almost shy, something Cas would never have expected from him. 

It’s a quiet kiss. Affection, possibility. Afterwards Cas gives Dean what must be a goofy smile and bumps their noses together. 

“This is a pretty good start to our first date,” Dean says. 

“Yes, it is,” Cas says. “You haven’t even said anything uncouth yet.” 

“I was saving it until after you agreed to the date,” Dean says. “Did you know one of an octopus’s tentacles is his dick? The biggest one.” 

Cas tries to scowl, but it’s difficult when Dean is giving him that cheeky grin. “Actually,” Cas says. “I already knew that.” 

 

**Cas:** FOTD: I had a great time with you last night. 

He waits just outside the doorway until he hears Dean laugh and holler, “Get in here, you dork.” 

Cas rejoins him in bed with two mugs of coffee. Dean fiddles with his phone before taking his, and a notification dings in to Cas’s. 

**Dean:** FOTD: I’m having a great time with you this morning too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> i'm bad at answering comments but every single one is so precious to me and keeps me going on the rough days! <3 thank you for being here!


End file.
